


Face To Face

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Feeding, Flirting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Soulmates, True Mates, Vamp!Loki, Vamp!Thor, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: While passing through London, Thor heads to a masquerade party at a private club, and meets his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).



> Okay before Unconventional Arrangements, I got inspired to do a Vampire AU, and got my main inspiration from the private club from Queen of the Damned, and Britney Spears’ Sweet Dreams Interlude...But with my own changes, of course ;););););) <3<3<3<3.

Thor hasn’t been in London since Jack the Ripper was around. Boy, that takes him back. The world had obviously went to shit after Adam and Eve, but it just seems to get worse and worse with every century.

After three centuries, Thor’s bored. He’s been bored for a long time, sick of the world, sick of being alone, but something brought him back to London. He doesn’t know what, but something piqued his interest.

He caught wind of a masquerade event happening at a private club called _The Black Widow_. When Thor found out where it was, he realized that club is exactly where an old pub used be. The blond went there a few times, when it used to be called _Valhalla_. He knows the club is for Vampires, he can smell it, it reeks of them.

The night the event was taking place, that feeling that brought him back to London in the first place, was growing stronger. He wish he knew what the hell it means, but it’s exciting.

He didn’t go all out with dressing up, dark blue dress shirt, black jeans, plain black masquerade mask. He decided that if nothing interesting happens within the first thirty minutes of walking into the club, he’ll leave.

<^>

The walk to the club from the flat he rented, wasn’t long, and right as he turned the corner, he was hit by a scent. It was so strong, it made him stop dead in his tracks. It was the most intoxicating thing he had ever smelled, and it was just thirty feet away.

He looked up and sure enough, saw another Vampire walking towards the club, with a human. He didn’t care about the human he was with, but it was him that got his attention. The man was tall, clearly lean with the clothes he was wearing. Long black hair, wearing a more elegant mask than Thor and his humans. Every move he makes is elegant and graceful, his scent like a drug, he’s just so _beautiful._

The long sleeved mesh shirt did nothing to hide his creamy white flesh, or his slender torso. And neither did those right black jeans. _God_ , the way those jeans made his long legs look, and his round perky ass.

The man smiled at the human, a long hand rubbing up and down the other man’s back. The human thought he was going to get lucky, but Thor knew. He had no idea what awaits him.

After a minute of staring at the creature, the man looked over at him, doing a double take. They say Vampires can mate for life, other say, they can have more than one mate. Then there’s the talk of soulmates. It‘s very rare for them, but not impossible. The only thing he’s learned about soulmates, is that when you know, you just know.

His human didn’t even notice that his friend had stopped paying attention to him, Vampires have always had way of enchanting people. With his human under his spell, they stared at each other, neither moving.

Then the man smirked, raising his hand to give him a flirty wave, before leaning in to speak into his humans ear. The blond saw the man’s eyes never left him as he spoke to him, and were still on him when they walked into the club. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad after all.

<^>

After the guy at the door let him in, his first priority was finding that man. He looked around, the club full of mainly Vampires, but humans too, everyone wearing masks. Thor remembers going to numerous masquerade balls, back at the height of their popularity.

Now looking around the club, he knows it’s not as extravagant as it used to be. Though some did put effort into dressing up in the way Thor remembers, others didn’t put in as much effort. Even though his friend from outside wasn’t one who went all out, it didn’t faze Thor. In fact, it only made him want the man more.

A girl with blue hair, and dressed in Steampunk came up to him, offering up a glass of O Negative. He thanked her and accepted the glass, downing in it one go. She gave him a second one and walked off, and it was gone right as she walked away.

He sighed and closed his eyes, the blood refreshing, but it only intensified his already heightened senses. He’s never been so desperate to find someone in his life. It wouldn’t take long to find him, his scent was the strongest thing in the entire building, next to the blood. The blond can find him in less than a minute. The thought comforted him, allowing him to relax a little.

He set down his empty glass on a table, and started following the scent, leading him to the dance floor. A _Slipknot_ song was playing, the floor wasn’t crowded, and everyone moved slow.

He was at the center. Thor weaved through the crowd, until he saw him. His human had his hands on the man’s hips, while the man’s long arms were wrapped around his neck. As the blond approached them, the beauty leaned up, as if he would kiss the human, but stopped.

He must have sensed Thor’s presence, because he looked over his shoulder that them, smiling. When Thor blinked, he and his friend were gone. He smiled, leaving the dance floor to go up to the bar. He thanked one of the bartenders when they gave him his drank, and looked up at one of the TV’s set up above the bar.

Now a  _Korn_ song was playing, one of their music videos on the screens. He got lost in it when a familiar scent hit him, and hands were on his shoulders. He froze, but didn’t turn around, since he knew it was him. He set down his glass when the man brought his lips to his ear, whispering _“Got you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor turned to face him, the man was smiling, and Thor realized he was even more beautiful up close. Through the mask, he could see the man’s green eyes were kind with black eyeliner, and he had some blood on his bottom lip, but he didn’t seem to notice, or care.

The blond nodded and said “Yeah, you got me. Where’s your date?”

The man smiled and said “Around. Where’s yours?”

Thor shook his head and said “Didn’t bring one. Aren’t you worried that someone will try to steal him from you?”

“He’ll be fine. No one will touch him, except us.”

The blonds eyebrows went up, and he smirked. Excitement shot down his spine, and he could tell he was feeling it too. “Us?”

The beauty grinned and nodded. “Yes. You’ll like him, he’s tasty. Here.” The blond didn’t stop him when the man leaned down, brushing his lips against Thor’s. He was right, he does taste good.

<^>

Thor kissed him back, hands coming up to hold his face. When the man pulled away, he didn’t go far, keeping their lips inches apart, and the man said I’m Loki.”

The blond nodded and said “Thor.” Before pulling him back in. Their masks got in the way a little bit, and Thor growled. Loki didn’t seem to mind, he just moaned, moving the hand he put on Thor’s thigh, higher up.

Loki managed to pull back and smiled. “Come on.” He dragged Thor off of the barstool, he led the blond through the crowd, over to a couch. The man he came with sat there, staring off, and when a couple girls and a guy moved closer to him, Loki hissed at them. The three gave him a dirty look, but moved on.

Thor looked around them, realizing the party was now in full swing. The Vampires that brought humans with them, were feeding on them, letting others join in. Clothes were coming off from both species, blood was being licked off bodies, Thor’s so happy he came back to London.

<^>

After he sat down with Loki, they started feeding on the man. With the evolution of law enforcement, it’s been hard on everyone when it comes to feeding from the source. They can’t just dump drained bodies in canals, or just leave them wherever they drop, anymore.

Thor hasn’t fed from the source in over a century. He has a friend who brings him stuff when his stash runs low, and he makes sure he pays his friend well. Unless it’s absolutely necessary, he’ll only drink from the source. But he obviously hasn’t had to do that, until now.

Even though humans use drugs, get diseases, it doesn’t affect them. They only get poisoned from drinking dead man’s blood, but other than that, they can drink any blood, no matter what’s in it. Sunlight and decapitation are the only things that can kill them, and maybe dead man’s blood, depending on how much of it they drink.

They drank from the man until he was completely drained, taking breaks to kiss each other, licking blood off their mouths and necks. Once they were done with the man, Loki crawled over the dead man’s lap and straddled Thor’s, and Before Loki could kiss the blond, he was stopped.

Thor reached behind Loki’s head, pulling at the tied ribbon of his mask. Once it was loose enough, he tore the mask off his face, before doing the same with his own. Now that they could really see each other, they took a minute to drink each other’s faces in, and Thor shook his head. “You’re fucking gorgeous...No more masks, Baby.” And Loki nodded, smiling before going back in.

<^>

They know they’re not the only couple in here, having sex. They spent a long time making out after their friend was drained, hands roaming every inch they could, fangs staying out, while they licked and bit at each other.

Thor took care to help Loki out of his shirt, folding it neatly, before letting the other man rip his shirt open, buttons flying. Neither flinched when they’d sink their fangs into each other, drinking and licking each other’s blood. Loki tasted as good as he smelled.

Thor wanted to weep when the other man stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He wondered how something so beautiful could really exist, Loki’s body is unreal. They had moved down to one end of their couch, and after getting the blonds pants off, Loki was riding him reverse cowgirl style.

Every time anyone came near them, the blond would growl in warning. Although when one girl came over, offering a bottle of blood in a wine bottle, they accepted it. They would stop long enough for Thor to pour blood from the bottle, onto Loki’s body, and lick it off.

With their position, Thor poured and licked the blood off of Loki’s neck, his back, and even down the other man’s chest. He’d scoop the liquid onto his fingers, and Loki would suck his finger clean.

Eventually, he got Loki off of him, lying him on his back. He looked so gorgeous like that, his long black hair fanning out on the cushions, and while Thor poured a large amount of blood along his chest and stomach. They moaned as the blond licked him clean, kissing every so often.

When blond moved down to give the beauty’s neglected friend some much needed attention, Loki threw his head back and arched off the cushions. He didn’t even notice his claws extending, tearing into the upholstery as he dragged them down.

<^>

Hours later, the sun had risen, and the party was done. Those who didn’t leave, slept, waiting so they could leave once the sun goes down.

Thor and Loki never got off the couch. After they finally called it quits, they stayed naked and snuggled the couch, talking and napping. At some point the blond grinned, and said “I’ve decided I fucking love London.”

He and Loki laughed, not caring if it disturbed the remaining guests, and the other man said “Same here.” Leaning up to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title was inspired by ‘Face To Face’ by Siouxsie and The Banshees, from the masquerade ball going on in Batman Returns. The amazing person who sent me the link to the video was helping with some ideas, and I watched the video, and liked how Bruce and Selina wore their “masks”. 
> 
> And I know Thor and Loki spent a lot of time wearing masks, but with who they are, they’re always wearing masks, they have to. And with the club, and Thor taking their masks off, I feel like it symbolizes that this is the one time they don’t have to have their REAL masks on. 
> 
> They know exactly what they are, when REALLY see each other for the first time, no masks, no hiding, just a carefree night of bloody bliss. And as long as they’re together, then living with their masks, would be more bearable than it would, if they were still alone. And since they’re soulmates, so they’re bonded, so they don’t have to hide. Idk if this makes any sense to anyone else, but it does to me, and I hope you like it :3 <3<3<3.


End file.
